Naruto Shippuden: Adventure to Future chapter 1
by reika-kun
Summary: Naruto dan Konohamaru menemukan sebuah kuil yang mysterius lebih lengkap silahkan Baca, (cerita Gaje yang saya buat dengan bantuan teman wahahahahah)


**Minna hajimimasite watashiwa reika desu, saya ini masih Gaje,masih baru dan kurang berpengalaman….wahahahahah….Jadi onegaismasu minna (/). Ini fiction pertama saya jadi harap dimaklumi kalo jelek , **

**P.S: Typo—mungkin ada? OOC—mungkin juga ada? Wahahahahaha! **

**Oh iya cerita ini saya dapat ide dari teman saya, tapi yg buat nya aku**

_**Naruto Shippuden: Adventure to Future**_

.

.

**Chapter 1**

**Di Pagi itu**

"yossha…waktunya berangkat" kata Naruto dengan semangat

**Dengan semangat naruto berlari untuk mendapatkan ramen limited edition di ichiraku ramen (wahahhahhaha)**

"wah….. ternyata rame juga? paman aku pesan ramen special limited edition" kata naruto

"ah… naruto ternyata kau, tunggu ya.."

"baiklah….." ucap naruto dengan semangat

"ah…ini silahkan makan"

"Ittadakimasu"

**Setelah makan Naruto pergi melihat Konohamaru berlari dengan kencang**

"HEI BOCAH! Tunggu kau belum bayar!" kata paman ichiraku dengan marah

"ah paman ada apa?" Naruto Bingung

"Dasar bocah sialan makan seenaknya tanpa bayar"

"ah sudahlah paman biar aku saja yang bayar, totalnya berapa?" ucap Naruto

"oh…. Ternyata kau baik naruto, totalnya ** 10000 Ryo **"

"**a….apa.. 10000 lebih baik aku juga kabur**" ucap Naruto dalam hati

**Naruto pun Berlari sekencang kencang nya**

"maaf paman aku tidak jadi membayarnya…..***wushhhhhh* ( wahahahaha )**

"o..oh hei Naruto sialan kau!" kata paman ichiraku dgn kesal

**Akhirnya Naruto kabur juga dari paman ichiraku.**

"Kak Naruto…!" seseorang memanggil Naruto

"aaah siapa? Ucap naruto

"ini aku" ternyata dia adalah Konohamaru

"oooh ternyata kau ya konohamaru" kata Naruto

"iya hari ini aku tidak ada misi, bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan aku menemukan sebuah kuil terpencil yang tidak diketahui orang hehehe?" konohamaru bertanya

"wahahahaah idemu bagus juga, ayolah ikku" ucap Naruto

**Mereka berdua pun pergi ke sebuah kuil terpencil di hutan**

"nah akhirnya kita sampai" kata konohamaru

"oh….. jadi disini tempatnya?"

"ya…. Aku menemukan kuil ini saat aku jalan-jalan sendiria minggu lalu, tapi ada yang tidak kumengerti dari kuil ini." Ucap konohamaru dengan bertanya

"ah apakah itu mungkin aku bisa menjelaskannya?"

"di pintu kuil terdapat papan bacaan dan diawalnya tertulis _**PECAHKAN KODE INI HANYA ORANG TERTENTU YANG BISA MEMECAHKAN, MEMBUKANYA **_ _**DAN MEMBACANYA NYA , **_ditengahnya tertulis tulisan yang tidak kumengerti, dan dibawahya tertulis _** NAMIKAZE?"**_

"**Namikaze? Bukankah itu klan ayah..?—dalam hati,** coba kulihat mungkin aku bisa membacanya" kata Naruto

_**PECAHKAN KODE INI HANYA ORANG TERTENTU YANG BISA MEMECAHKAN, MEMBUKANYA **_ _**DAN MEMBACANYA NYA**_

**RALU—NACAM—AGAN—IBAB—ADUK—ICNILEK—MAYA—SUKIT—GNIJNA—TENYOM-**

_**NAMIKAZE NO SEIKAFUJIN**_

_**NAMIKAZE!**_

"Hah…? Apa ini ? susah sekali membacanya?"keluh Naruto

"kan sudah kubilang sulit membacanya -_-"kata konohamaru

"heeeeeeem Ralu? Nacam?Agan?** Ralu= Ular?**, aha….. ketemu …"

'ha…? Bagaimana cara membacanya kak Naruto"Tanya Konohamaru

"kita harus membacanya dengan terbalik dan mengikuti sesuai dengan kuncinya"

"hoooooo betul juga? Ralu = Ular"

"Baiklah….. ayo se..no..Ular, Macan, Naga, Babi, Kuda, Kelinci, Ayam, Tikus, Anjing, Monyet _** NAMIKAZE NO SEIKAFUJIN KAI!**_

**Zrrrrrtt tiba-tiba pintu kuil tersebut terbuka. Dan mereka Terhisap kedalamnya,**

"KONOHAMARU LARI…..! MUNGKIN INI PERANGKAP" kata Naruto dengan berteriak"

**Namun Usaha Mereka Sia-Sia ,mereka tersedot ke dalam pintu tersebut, dan mendapati cahaya putih yang sangat terang.*sfx: sriiiiiiiiiiiiinggg***

"hah….. dimana aku?"ucap Naruto dengan panik

"_**NARUTO….! SELAMAT DATANG DI KUIL SUCI NAMIKAZE"**_

"hei siapa kau keluar!"

"**Aku adalah penjaga kuil Suci Namikaze Namaku Migura Namikaze."**

"Mi..Mi..gura Na…Na..mikaze? Tunjukan dirimu! Mengapa kau tau nama ku?!"

**Ziiiiingg munculah seseorang didepan Naruto yang berbentuk Arwah"**

"Naruto, aku adalah penjaga kuil ini, aku juga buyut dari ayahmu"

"ayahku? Kau kenal ayahku" Tanya Naruto

"tentulah kan aku Namikaze juga -_-, ayahmu Minato Namikaze dia salah satu ninja berbakat, hahaha aku masih ingat saat dia berhasil membuat pasukan Raikage ke 4 mundur" ,kata migura

"oh iya nama tempat ini tadi apa ya?"Tanya Naruto

"bodoh-_- kan sudah kubilang ini kuil suci klan Namikaze"kata Migura

"hehhe….memang untuk apa kuil ini dibangun?"

"kuil ini tujuannya dibangun untuk melindungi gulungan suci dari klan Namikaze agar kemampuan berpindah Ruang dan Waktu hanya dimilki oleh klan namikaze."Migura menjelaskan

"hoooooo aku tidak mengerti?"kata naruto

"Dasar kau-_-"

"hehhe oh iya,. Ngomong-ngomong kau melihat temanku?"Tanya naruto

"oh…..Anak-anak yang memakai syal itu? Yah…. Karena dia bukan clan Namikaze jadi sekarang dia diluar"Jelas Migura

"di…diluar? Bagaimana caranya keluar? Tunjukan aku jalannya!"

"baiklah, sekarang kau ambil gulungan ini dan kau baca oke!"kata Migura

"gulungan apa ini?"

**Ziiiiiiing dengan sekejap Migura pun Hilang**

"hei…paman tunggu!"ah…..sudahlah-_-, ayo kita buka….."

**Naruto pun membuka gulugan tersebut. Zriiiiiing cahaya putih pun tiba-tiba menerangi ruangan tersebut dan berpindah kesuatu tempat yang seperti goa**

"eeeeh ini dimana lagi?"keluh naruto

"KAK NARUTO! TOLONG AKU!"seseorang berteriak

"oh konohamaru ternyata kau disini ya?"

"LARI! KAK…"

"hah? kenapa?" Tanya naruto

"lihat kebelakang….!"

"a….apa.. burung hantu?!,LARI!"

**Mereke berdua pun berlari karena dikejar oleh burung hantu raksasa( lambang clan Namikaze ) dan diujung goa mereka melihat jalan keluar**

"Konohamaru itu jalan keluarnya! Percepat langkahmu!"tegas naruto

"baik!"

**Dan akhirnya mereka sampai diujung goad an menemukan sebuah Kota seperti Konoha tetapi lebih maju dan modern, mereka berdua berhasil menemukan DUNIA MASA DEPAN **

**-TO BE CONTINUED- Hahahaha itulah dia chapter 1 Reviewnya minna (/)**


End file.
